


Lightning's Defeat and Submission

by purpleprogress



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Dominant Caius, Evil Wins, F/M, Humiliation, Submissive Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleprogress/pseuds/purpleprogress
Summary: After the events of Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning is defeated and Caius is victorious. She turns herself into crystal, but Caius isn't done with her. Caius comes to defeat her again and make her submit to him. Feeling the frustration and sexual pleasure of being totally dominated by Caius, Lightning finally embraces the dark side.





	Lightning's Defeat and Submission

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation from the ending of Final Fantasy XIII-2. Lightning is the heroine, her mission is to stop Caius, who is the villain, but in the end, she fails and transforms herself into crystal.
> 
> Feedback and comments welcomed.

A crystallized woman sat cross-legged on the throne, adorned with silvery armor, her sword resting on her lap. Caius stared at his nemesis, they had engaged in an endless battle in which he had emerged victorious. “You cannot escape from me, Lightning”, Caius said, dispelling the magical crystal.

The crystal returned to flesh. Lightning opened her eyes, awaking from her stasis, and was immediately confronted by Caius, the man who had defeated her and destroyed the world. The Goddess had granted her great powers to stop Caius but she failed. “I wasn't hiding from you,” she scowled while trying to disguise her shame, “What do you want?”

“I have already won. Now I have come at last to take you,” he gloated confidently.

“I will never give in to you, monster,” she replied, clearly taken aback by Caius' directness.

She charged at him, their swords clashed as Caius parried her slash. Lightning stumbled, realizing his vastly superior power. Caius slapped her in the face causing her to fall pathetically to the ground. Her cheeks turned red at the sting of his slap and the embarrassment he inflicted. Her strength was no match for Caius as he ripped the sword from her hand, and continued his punishment by kicking the fallen warrior in her belly, smashing her against the far wall. She grunted in pain, and struggled to stand up.

Caius jumped to her. Her back and arms were splayed against the wall. There was nowhere to run. Caius lifted her chin, their eyes transfixing in an intense gaze. Lightning felt his domineering presence as Caius pressed his body up next to hers. His soft but assertive touch was electric. The sexual tension that was always there ignited in her and in that moment she hated herself for feeling it.

“First, you will admit defeat and surrender to me,” he commanded.

Her eyes were forlorn, she was defeated and she knew it, but she did not want to give him the satisfaction of hearing her admit it. “I'm not going to surrender to you,” she replied defiantly.

“Then you will suffer the most degrading humiliation until you do,” he asserted confidently with a smile. He began to strip Lightning, ripping off her shoulder pads, and then her breast plate. Lightning struggled to free herself and push him away. But despite her incredible strength, Caius overpowered her, pinning her against the wall. Her futile attempts were quashed.

“No!” she cried, as her armor was stripped piece by piece. Shame and humiliation filled her thoughts. He pulled off her gauntlet and gloves, and then her skirt, exposing her undergarments. She was left with nothing but a black leather leotard and her plated boots. She was tense with sexual frustration. Despite her great power, she wasn't strong enough to defend herself from his humiliation and tried to suppress the pleasure she felt from Caius' superiority. He was simply better than her. She struck him with her knee. Caius stumbled but his grip did not relent, and he retaliated with another degrading slap to her face. Lightning hissed at his treatment.

“Your defeat will only be more humiliating,” he said smugly. He was ready to break Lightning and it turned him on like the realization of a sex fantasy. He threw her onto the ground and trampled Lightning's back with his boot, squishing her breast against the hard ground. Lightning let out a moan at the pain and indignity he had forced her to endure. She thought of how badly she wanted to crush him beneath her heels and make him suffer but it was she that was getting dominated.

"Please stop,” she begged for mercy like the defeated woman that she was, crawling on her knees and hands. But Caius had no intension of stopping until Lightning got the punishment she deserved. He got down and yanked Lightning's rose-colored hair from the back. Then he flogged her ass with a forceful spank. “Agghhh!” she shrieked loudly. She tried to suppress the pleasure, but she could not resist being treated like a submissive punished by her master. Another spank came. She screamed. And then another spank. “Fucckkk!”, she screamed again, barely able to compose a coherent thought. She could do nothing but let the pain reverberating in her ass, the pleasure and humiliation of being made so low, consume her. The once-powerful warrior was now weak and helpless, stripped and spanked on her hands and knees by the opponent she had lost to. Caius continued to pound her in the ass, asserting his utter dominance over Lightning. He needed her to know her place. He needed her to know that he was the master, and Lightning now surely knew. Another smack landed across her ass and it burned with redness. There was no escape from Caius' grip, but in that moment there was no place she would rather be as her ass continued to get spanked. She squirmed uncontrollably as her body was filled with pleasure better than sex.

“This is the humiliation you get for defying me. Did you really think you could beat me, bitch?” he taunted. His insults and punishments crushed Lightning's feminine ego, he was more cocky than ever, and it fueled Lightning's sexual excitement.

He unzipped the back of Lightning's leotard, and pulled down the front to expose her firm boobs. He groped them as if it was his property, then he inserted his fingers up her butt crack and towards the lips of her vagina, while maintaining his grip on her hair. Her pussy became wet, and Caius shoved his fingers in to stroke her pussy. She felt him inside of her, using her most private parts. His victory was final. “Surrender to me. Admit your defeat.”

The sexual humiliation was too much for Lightning to bear. She could no longer resist, but now she didn't want to. Still on her knees with Caius fingering her pussy, she knew it was over, that he had humiliated her into submission, “You've won, Caius. I surrender to you,” Lightning finally admitted. She felt a sudden surge of relief as she accepted that she was his bitch now. “You have defeated me,” she continued, sealing her submission before her new master.

Caius stopped the humiliation. He got what he wanted. He smiled, feeling a orgasm coming on. He had finally dominated and fettered this troublesome bitch and now she was his to do as he wished. He pulled her up from the ground, and she collapsed onto his body, they wrap their arms around each other. Caius felt her soft breast against his body, she stared up at her new master like a needy bitch. Wetness leaked from her pussy, overflowing her leotard. He had broken her, her fighting spirit destroyed, but sexual desire still raged within, she wanted Caius, she wanted to serve her new master. She gasped for air, still recovering from the orgasmic sensation in her pussy. There was nothing left for her, Caius had destroyed the world, defeated her, all that was left was the sexual pleasure of submission, and it was all she wanted.

“Kneel before me!” he ordered.

Lightning fell to her knees, her mesmerizing gaze locked on Caius. He pulled out his hard cock. Lightning's face lit up in delight. “Suck it!” he ordered, and his submissive immediately obliged. Lightning held her master's cock, she wrapped it around her fingers, carefully admiring it's perfection, squealing in delight. She was ready to degrade herself further for Caius' pleasure. She began to lick it, tasting his penis in its full glory, sucking it with her tongue as his cum poured into her mouth. Caius grabbed her head, and pushed her in deeper. She grew more aroused at his control over her body, her dripping pussy becoming wetter. He continued to shove Lightning's head into his penis, and looked down at the defeated bitch kneeling and blowing him. His orgasm exploded unleashing more cum that she sucked up. Sexual pleasure coursed through their body. She was desperate for his cock, he could have her any way he wanted, and he could use her in every way to fulfill his desires. His control over her was absolute.

She sucked his cock dry.

\-----

Caius brought Lightning to the Temple of Etro, these marble halls and corridors which she once knew as her sanctuary had been transformed into Caius' seat of power. She held him close as she passed through the temple, so turned on by his greatness. He had vanquished the Goddess, outsmarted her, defeated her, owned her, and now owned everything she once owned. The desecration of the temple was a monument to his utter dominance, the victory of chaos over order. His superiority was so absolute Lightning wanted nothing more than to worship him.

She bathed in the rejuvenating waters of the temple and cleaned herself up, and dressed in a simple yet seductive black bra and matching panties. Then she made her way to Caius' room.

“Fuck me,” she whispered gently, wanting it so desperately at that moment as if she was a sex-starved whore.

“I'm your master. Beg for it,” he reprimanded.

Lightning knelt at Caius' feet and begged pathetically, “Yes, of course you are. Please fuck me, Caius?” she pleaded. Caius smiled, his cock hardened at the sight of Lightning's perfect body and her feminine grace. He pushed Lightning onto the bed, undressed, and then mounted her. Laying on her back, Lightning's breath quickened, her body tense with sexual excitement at the feeling of Caius' strong naked body pinning her on to the bed. She melted at the feeling of his hard cock against the fabric of her panties. He pulled off her panties. “I own you now, you live to pleasure me,” he said, cocky as ever.

“Yes, you own me,” she whispered, desiring only to serve her evil master. He thrust his cock into Lightning's pussy, causing her to scream in pleasure. His penis was inside of her, fucking her, filling her with his cum. She panted, and wrapped her hands and legs around Caius' body. Her pussy was wet, seeing Caius on top of her and fucking her brought her to the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. She laid there taking the thrusts, uncontrollable pleasure drown her every sense and wetness overflowed her vagina as Caius took dominion over her body with his penis. He pressed his body harder against her soft boobs, bearing down on the defeated warrior, and increased the pace. It felt like a hatefuck, she continued to scream and gasped for air. She kissed him passionately, her tongue swishing on his lips and mounts, her soft lips sucking against his. No longer burdened by virtue or the wishes of a dead goddess, she embraced the darkness in her soul and her submission to Caius. Her defeat was complete. And she loved exactly what she had become.

They came down from the intense sex, still filled with insatiable desire for each other. The world had been destroyed but they had each other. She looked up at her master, "I want only to worship you, Caius," Lightning said.

Caius smiled and then looked out at the distant planes, the burgeoning world of Nova Chrysalia, the only remnants of life. It was exactly what he wanted to hear. “Everyone will worship me. I will rule this world. And you shall be my Queen."

She returned the smile, "And anyone who refuses the submit to you or challenges your absolute rule will be destroyed."

Lightning kissed him. Evil was so much more fun and serving as Caius' submissive was the greatest pleasure she could ever have.

Then turned their attention to dominating Nova Chrysalia.


End file.
